U-1146
is one of the main protagonists in Cells at Work! He is a White Blood Cell, specifically a Neutrophil '(好中球, ''Kōchūkyū), working under the Neutrophil Division. Along with the other neutrophil comrades, he's tasked to patrol around the Blood Vessel and remove any invading Foreign Cells or Germs. Appearance As a Neutrophil Cell, he has extremely pale skin, white hair, and black dull eyes. He's tall and lean like his other comrades. He wears the Neutrophil Uniform, which only consists of the color white. Due to his violent job, he's often seen stained in blood after killing Foreign Cells or Germs. Personality White Blood Cell's a rather reserved Cell, maintaining an aloof disposition at most times. Like other White Blood Cells, his personality drastically changes during combat, becoming much more aggressive and brutal as he violently eliminates any invading Germs in his path. Despite coming off as cold and ruthless, he's in fact very kind and selfless, willing to put his life on the line to protect his fellow cells. He managed to maintain good relationships with other Cells and he doesn't seem to judge them by their rank or type. Though his job requires him to kill off any invading Germs with no remorse, he's still capable of empathizing with his enemy, such as paying respect to any infected cells he had to kill and even listening to Cancer Cell's final words before ending his life. History As a myelocyte, White Blood Cell saved Red Blood Cell from a Pseudomonas Aeruginosa Bacterium. He remained protective and endured from the attacks from the bacterium until help arrived. After the threat had been killed, both they both returned to their specific Bone Marrows. Before they left, they agreed to meet each other again when they grew up, even though the chances of a reunion were unknown. White Blood Cell made it through the training and graduated into a full-fledged Neutrophil. He doesn't seem to recognize or remember Red Blood Cell. Abilities Like all Neutrophils, he possesses abilities that enable him to quickly terminate threats. '''Overall Abilities, As one of the most abundant White Blood Cells, he can terminate any kind of harmful Cells to the body from Germs to Cancer Cells. He's incredibly agile and strong as he's able to slice common Bacterium in half with one blow. * Phagocytosis, White blood cells can analyze an unknown foreign cell by eating them which will help them identify its species, or consume them as food. * Knife Proficiency, He's an efficient knife-fighter just like all Neutrophils. Along with his agility to aid him, he can swiftly terminate a group of intruders alone. He's also able to bulk up to multiple attacks from aggressive Bacterium's continuously. Apart from close-range combat, he's able to throw his knives with accurate aim if an enemy is far as beyond reach. * Receptor, All neutrophils have a receptor that acts like a radar which alerts them whenever a threat is near. *'L-Selectin', A feature in their uniforms that let them adhere to certain surfaces * Wandering Cell, He's a Cell that's not fixed in place and able to move freely around the Blood Vessel. * Transmigrate, He's able to move freely inside a Tissue and reach his destination much faster. Trivia * He wears L-size clothes.Cells at Work! Manga, Chapter 20 * The "46" in his number can be read in ''goroawase ''as "shiro", meaning "white" in Japanese. References es:U-1146 vi:U-1146 category:Cells at Work! manga characters category:Cells at Work! anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutrophil